


How they became Nelson, Murdock, Stahl and Page

by sophiaswritingstorys



Series: How their life goes on [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaswritingstorys/pseuds/sophiaswritingstorys
Summary: Marci becomes a business partner of our friends firm and they have to switch offices and furniture.Part of my 'how their life goes on' series but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Karen Page & Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: How their life goes on [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640569
Kudos: 3





	How they became Nelson, Murdock, Stahl and Page

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel, Stan Lee and Netflix.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short story :)

The new year began with snow falling down. Nelson, Murdock and Page was still closed until the fifth January, but the friends wanted to use the few days without appointments or clients to prepare everything so that they would open again as Nelson, Murdock, Stahl and Page. Right after they had decided that Marci would join their office, she talked to her boss. Even though she were scared that she would get non-competition, her boss was very generous and allowed her to leave without clients. So she took her belongings from her small office and left.

This night, the friends met at Josie's. They celebrated their new business partner and it didn't take long and Foggy had another napkin.

After he finished writing all their names on it, he handed Matt the napkin who felt its texture with his tips. Then he made an amused grimace. “There are more names on this napkin than clients in our office.“

“Stop being so negative, Murdock!“ Foggy said in played annoyance. “This firm is getting great! We have three attorneys now and still the best investigator in the world!“

Karen blushed before she raised her glass. “To Nelson, Murdock, Stahl and Page!“

“When can I bring my stuff into the office?“ Marci asked after she took a sip of her drink.

“I thought we could do this tomorrow? We have to arrange the place new since there are only three offices, but I'm pretty sure we get this.“ Foggy answered and Matt and Karen nodded.

The next day, Foggy and Marci first arrived at the office with three boxes of Marci's office supplies. They placed them in Foggy's office as the tapping of Matt's cane sounded through the hall. The door swung open a moment later and Matt entered.

“Where is Karen?“ Foggy asked from his office room.

“Getting coffee and bagels, she'll be here in a few.“

“Alright, but let us already begin,“ Foggy said as he and Marci stepped into the small hall. “We have three office rooms and one conference room. I would like to keep this one.. So we have to think about the offices. I don't want to take one from Karen even if she's not a real lawyer.“

Marci frowned. “So you want two of us to share?“

“This would be the best idea, I think. Possible combinations are Marci and I, Matt and I or Matt and Karen, right?“

Both of them nodded, Marci and Matt wouldn't want to share a room, working at the same place was enough.

“My room is the biggest,“ Foggy said: “so the two who share get it.“

“I think we lawyers should have our own spaces. So what if Matt and Karen share?“ Marci asked.

Matt nodded. “We can do this. I think it's also the best idea so Karen can help me print every document in braille.“

About ten minutes later, a sweet smell of flowers, coffee and bagels filled Matt's nose and he heard the light footsteps of his girlfriend in the hall.

Karen entered the office while Foggy and Matt were packing Matt's devices and documents in a box and Marci was in Foggy's old office, packing Foggy's stuff into another box.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?“ Karen asked surprised as she placed the things she brought on the kitchen counter.

Matt appeared in the doorway. “We're switching office rooms. You and I will have to share. But we're getting Foggy's big room. Why flowers?“

Karen smiled. “They're for Marci. For her new work space.“

“Oh, thank you, Karen!“ Marci appeared behind Matt, holding a box with Foggy's supplies in her hands.

“Guys, we don't have a fourth desk!“ Foggy suddenly shouted from Matt's old office before he left it and joined the friends in the hall.

“How should we do this with only three desks?“

“We can buy another.“

“Nah, too expensive,“ Matt said, making a grimace. “We got this small table in the conference room, right?“

“There are some things on it. Both printers and the recorder.“

“But we can place the recorder easily on the conference table,“ Karen said: “I don't get why we always put it back on the small table in the first place since we use it for every client. You can take it from the big table instead.“ She turned to Matt who nodded.

“And the printers?“

“We'll take the braille one in our office,“ Karen spoke again: “and the ink printer can be placed in Foggy's new office? You have this big drawer that was supposed to be for Matt's printer once before we placed it in the conference room.“

“So we have this small table free... Who takes it? It's smaller than a desk and got no shelves.“

“I'll take it,“ Matt said then: “we can place it in the corner and put the printer on it. There should be enough space for some papers and cups of coffee. Karen gets the shelves of her own desk and she can also use the surface area of Foggy's old drawer. I get the shelves of the drawer.“

“You sure, buddy?“ Foggy asked mustering his best friend.

“Other than you I don't have personal things on my desk.“

“What about your computer?“ Marci asked. Matt hadn't thought about it.

“We- we could put my desk and Matt's table together... Like a conference table. They have the same height, I think. We place both our computers across from each other and place the printer in between. They should be still enough space for papers, coffee and my personal things. We share the drawer like you said.“ She looked at Matt. He nodded in agreement.

“We also got enough chairs,“ Foggy announced: “so let's get started!“

About an hour later, all furniture was arranged and all things were placed in their new spot. It actually worked out. Marci and Foggy had switched the offices again and they had decided to place Matt's old drawer in the conference room and place the ink printer on it since they didn't want to annoy Marci every time they had to print something. They decided to place all documents from closed cases in this drawer so that the space in the desk would work for Marci. Matt would keep his own copies as always. Foggy got the most shelves and so they decided to place all the newspaper articles of their cases in his office.

Marci arranged her new flowers on her desk while the others were desperately trying to plug in multi-plugs without leaving cables Matt would trip over.

“Does it work?“ Foggy asked from behind the drawer where the plug socket was.

“Negative. Still no power.“ Karen said.

“Damn, who could know that two out of three plug sockets wouldn't work!“

“You're exaggerating, Foggy. We already used four that worked.“

“We, Matt, did nothing. Karen and I had been fighting with plugs for the last thirty minutes to make sure you're safe while you just gave unhelpful advices.“ Foggy's voice didn't sound joking, but Matt knew Foggy wasn't actually mad at him, only annoyed by this situation.

“Foggy, try the one under the window.“ Karen commanded and Foggy got up from behind the drawer.

“You know that wires would dangle in between your desk and the window? I mean actually dangle! In the air!“

She sighed. “It's still better than no power.“

“Alright then...“ Foggy went to the window and plugged the wire into the socket.

The satisfying sound of light buzzing filled Matt's ears as Karen's desk lamp lighted up.

“Woo-hoo!“ She cheered but Foggy frowned.

“Are you sure you really want dangling wires in your office?“

She sighed. “I ain't got a better idea.“

“Alright then... Matty?“ Matt frowned as Foggy grabbed his elbow, leaded him to Karen's desk and placed his hand on the wire in the air. “You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Ever. Pass. This. Way. You understand me? Never.“

Matt grinned: “Foggy, I detect that wire. I wouldn't walk into it.“

“I don't even want to know if you can taste it or smell it. I just want to make sure that you won't trip over it and tear everything apart. No headache, no ear inflammation, no power blackout and definitely no fire is a reason for you to walk into it. Okay?“

“Okay. And it's the buzzing. Who can taste a wire?“ Matt teased.

“Guys!“ Marci's voice drew their attention: “I think we've got a problem here.“

The three friends went to Marci's new office. She stood at the wall and was switching the light switch, but nothing changed.

“There isn't even a bulb.“

All of them frowned.

“How could you guys not know this?“

“Uhm.. We-ugh, just never used the light in here I think?“ Foggy said desperately.

“I didn't know until now...“ Karen said and Matt nodded eagerly.

„Well, I need a bulb in here.“

“I'll get you one tomorrow.“ Foggy suggested. “I'll buy you a bulb and I'll buy Karen a longer multi plug because I don't trust Matt at all and I'll get him a small shelf for his papers. But you guys will supply me with bagels and coffee for the rest of my life. And now give me one of those, they smell fantastic!“


End file.
